


Love shot

by xyChaoticFox



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Hurt, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 15:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: Markus tends to Simon's wound.





	Love shot

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick random drabble for these babies <3
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors and enjoy ♥️

_x_

"What the hell was that back there?" North slammed the door, hinges screeching horridly in response.

Markus fumed silently, helping an injured Simon lean onto Josh before he turned back to North.

"A stupid mistake, we shouldn't have gone back there so soon."

"You should have shot that guy! He went to get the alarms."

"We don't just shoot people." Markus tossed the unused gun onto the table, letting it clatter against the metal surface.

"But they shot ours!" she thew her hands in Simon's direction.

Markus didn't want to look, he knew. He knew! If he could have switched places with sweet Simon, he would have. _Instantly_.

"I know that but if we kill them we're no better. We're just as goddamn bad as them!"

"You don't have what it takes! We need to do this."

"We /can't/ kill without reason, North." Markus slammed his fist on the table.

"Hey!" Simon shouted.

Both of them stopped to look at him and Josh.

"You're acting like children."

"We're not killers, North." Josh agreed tensely.

"But we're going to have to be." North kept pushing.

"No." Simon grit out, "I made a mistake, we all knew the risk."

North opened her mouth but Markus silenced her with a dismissive hand, interjecting before they all lost their heads.

"Let's just take a moment. Simon, come on I'll bandage you up." Markus made his way back to them, Josh nodding silently as he helped Simon.

Markus wrapped an arm around Simon's waist, the other holding his hand around his neck to support him.

"I can do that-" North started.

"No. I'll do it." Markus insisted.

He lead the blonde through another door to their makeshift medbay where he gently helped Simon onto a small table covered with blue stained sheets. Luckily no one besides them were there and Markus was thankful for it. He pulled a chair and medical kit closer, falling into the seat with a heavy sigh.

"At least you didn't lose a lot of blood. I can just patch it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, you were lucky."

His fingers trailed over the blonde's broken skin, pushing the fabric of his shirt away so he could wipe the blue blood clean. Simon tensely watched Markus' slender fingers press into his plated skin to remove the bullet, cringing slightly as it came free. Then he worked to fix the plating, a small metal tool bending his parts into place while another burned icily to mend it.

"Simon."

"Hm?"

"You didn't have to do that." He scolded, setting the tools aside to grab a small packet of bandages.

"What?"

"You know what. This isn't about sacrifice-"

"It's everything about sacrifice but that wasn't what I tried to do. Not on purpose anyway." Simon said quickly.

Markus stopped the bandaging, "Then what were you doing?"

He looked away for a moment, staring down at his dirty clothes, "I just. I wanted to save you. I didn't think in that moment, I didn't do the math, I didn't calculate the best route. I just acted. We can't lose you. I can't." Simon's voice faded into a whisper.

Markus still caught a glimpse of the tinge of blue colour spreading over Simon's cheeks and it made the corners of his lips tug upward. He reached to take one of Simon's pale hands, his anger suddenly over much quicker than it had ever been.

"Did you just confess?" he chuckled softly.

The blonde jerked his head up, looking baffled and shaking his head.

"Uh, no, I don't believe so. Unless you wanted me to-I mean- uhm. " Simon fumbled, the hand in Markus' beyond shaking at this point.

Markus stood, hand closing tightly around Simon's. It made him look up again with a bewildered look on his face.

"Thank you, Simon." He said softly.

Simon hesitantly inclined his head, keeping Markus' soft gaze until those mismatched eyes dropped lower to his lips. It made him unintentionally blush, suddenly holding the breath he didn't need as Markus leaned down.

And then Markus kissed him.

It was a gentle touch of lips, a token of affection and appreciation - then it changed and Simon had to grip the front of Markus' shirt. The playing field changed in a matter of seconds. Simon couldn't help the small noise spilling from his mouth as Markus' tongue poked at his lips. His body felt like electricity was coursing through it, sparking at his data receptors and sending his thirium based heart into overdrive. Months of sexual tension, frustration, longing and pain spilled from them into a hungry clash of lips.

Simon's hands left the abused fabric of Markus' shirt, finding their way to his neck instead and firmly locking at the back. It seemed to please the other, his own hands gripping tightly at Simon's waist to pull him impossibly closer. Thirium lingered between their mouths as their tongues twisted together and Simon felt the need to break their kiss for a sudden unneeded gulp of air, his hips being lifted harshly back onto the table and Markus' body pressing close to his between his legs.

"_Oh, god_." He rasped, clinging to Markus' sturdy form.

_Perhaps getting shot wasn't that bad after all._

_x_

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me below ^^
> 
> Suggestions and requests are welcome ~


End file.
